


A Tight Leash/緊繫

by notthechosenone



Series: by the throat/喉間 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>『我得發誓，有那麼一瞬間』他接著說，又向前了幾步距離，『我認為，』他走到Illya的面前，手從容地觸上俄國人的喉嚨。『你沒辦法呼吸。』</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tight Leash/緊繫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tight Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647699) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



Napoleo扔出的手錶劃過房間的靜謐，然後美國人看著他的夥伴就這樣愣在哪兒很長，很長一段時間。接著Illya抽了口氣，把錶環上手腕。Napoleon 注意到他手微微地抖動著，不過沒有到像是之前發小脾氣那般嚴重。  
  
Illya很快就鎮定下來，他站直說『你知道我的任務是什麼。』  
  
『大概跟我的一樣，』Napoleon盡可能鎮定的回覆，『無論如何，我們背後代表的國家想要的可不是什麼歡樂和平的解決方案。』  
  
『我同意，』Illya吞了一口口水。  
  
『一些我們最好別信的解決方案。』  
  
Illya非常鎮靜，他胸膛起伏的幅度像是他要潛下深水似的。  
  
Napoleon頭歪向一邊，『所以，』他開口，聲音裡摻雜了比他預計中更多的好奇，『你要對我開槍嗎？』  
  
從Illya臉上的糾結看起來，這是個十分難回答的問題。Napoleon正用自己的性命冒險，除非... …。  
  
『除非你逼我。』Illya回答，接著他明顯地畏縮了下。  
  
這可... ...有些事情不對勁。Napoleon再看了一眼自己行李箱裡頭未出套的手槍，接著大步走向Illya。『Peril？』  
  
Illya搖了搖頭，這瞬間全世界都緊繃了起來，他看見Illya的嘴唇瞇成一條縫，肩膀顫抖。不是因為驚嚇或緊張，問題也不是出在他的肺—而是某種其他的，某種... ...—  
  
『Illya，到底怎麼——』  
  
『別，』Illya猛地往後站一步，而Napoleon打在原地。『我只是... ...需要專心。』  
  
Napoleon 出於接受而非理解地點點頭，Illya的臉頰微微漲紅，瞳孔瞇成一線，對抗某種未知的，令人難受的壓力。他看起來被嚇著了。  
  
有什麼讓Illya Kuryakin _嚇著了_ 。  
  
『我該怎麼做？』Napoleon 在一段不自然的沉默後開口，聲音比他預計的聽起來低沉且充滿關切，這很不像他，Napoleon從來就不是會去關心的類型。  
  
Illya現在看起來搖搖欲墜，肩膀幾乎沒有辦法被察覺的弧度拱成弓形，手指收緊在自己父親手錶的旁邊的手腕上，他抬頭看向Napoleon，『... ...激怒我。』他沙啞地說。  
  
Napoleon抬起一邊的眉毛，困惑又不知所措地重複『激怒你？』Illya點頭。  
  
『你大腦就像是真是個非常令人驚奇的地方，同志( tovarisch)，我發誓。』Napoleon慢慢地說，看著Illya的嘴角收緊。好吧，這是個開始，『我必須說KGB還真的是世界上最棒的特務機構，倒是人力分派部分不怎麼理想，他們是怎麼個做法？洗腦你嗎？這是唯一解釋你老是像頭屁股裡釘了刺的暴躁公牛的理由了。』Illya皺眉，但他臉上的顏色已經開始褪去，肩膀放鬆，他深深地吸了一口氣。  
  
『要我繼續嗎？相信我我還有很多沒說出口呢。』Napoleon詢問。  
  
『不了，謝謝。』Illya吐氣，手指按摩著自己的脖子，看起來正在好轉。他皺眉『同志( tovarisch)？』  
  
Napoleon聳肩，他甚至想要大笑出聲，因為這現下的場面可確實有點滑稽。難得有一次他跟Illya的幽默感對上線了。  
  
他再度向前踩進另一個人的私人空間。『我得承認，』他說，『我有點被搞糊塗了。』  
  
『別，』Illya低吼，但是沒有但是沒有動作，Napoleon決定不理會這個警告。他解讀著Illya，把他看到的那些生理反應跟他的人生經驗做連結。他看得出人被牽制著的樣子，但Illya又... …  
  
『我得發誓，有那麼一瞬間』他接著說，又向前了幾步距離，『我認為，』他走到Illya的面前，手從容地觸上俄國人的喉嚨。『你沒辦法呼吸。』  
  
Illya的下巴抽動了一下，Napoleon甚至能看見他下巴肌肉線條的流動。『我什麼都不能說。』他從緊咬的齒縫中擠出幾個字，他還是沒有退開，Napoleon就當作是被默許了。  
  
『好吧，但我能繼續問下去嗎？』他說。Illya的的下顎再次扭了下，不過這回他眼睛緊盯在Napoleon的身上，淡藍中透著更多，就像Napoleon在直升機上看到俄國人收到對他下殺手的情緒那般，某些被期待已久的東西。  
  
『你可以。』Illya說，回答的十分簡短，像是被硬生生咖去一樣。  
  
他的高領下藏著什麼Napoleon之前沒注意到的輕微凸起。Napoleon維持著眼神接觸，手放在Illya鎖骨水滴狀的凹陷處，Illya的下巴越收越緊，但一點都沒有移動。Napoleon小心地把手指環在他的領口往下拉，讓Illya脖子的皮膚暴露在空氣中。  
  
有一個一吋寬的青銅色環繞在Illya的喉結下方，一邊繫著複雜的機械裝置，是個鎖。Illya脖子上有深淺不一的刮傷，新舊交雜。恐懼在Napoleon胃裡翻騰，好奇著Illya戴上這東西多久了。他吞了口口水。  
  
『當你同意我的觀點：說我們的政府沒資格取得這個磁帶時，你沒有辦法呼吸。』他試著不帶感情的低吟道，不知道Illya有沒有識破。『但當我惹怒你的時候，你又可以呼吸了。』  
  
Illya沒有說話。  
  
『它怎麼運作的，』Napoleon 道，把領子在往下拉了一些，暖和順滑的手指刷過項圈，他本能地伸出兩隻手指進鐵圈跟Illya脖頸中間，然後向外拉扯。『你的上司聽得到我們的對話嗎？不。』他回答自己，『不然你一開始就不會讓我靠近，更別說是發現你脖子上的東西了。所以不是，它是能感測你的情緒嗎？腦波活動？你有反抗想法的電子信號？』他曾聽說過CIA也有進行相關的實驗，看看KGB的竊聽技術，這個已經成功了的可能性也十分高。蘇聯遠在他們之前，或是之後，全憑你看整件事的角度。  
  
『美利堅政府之所以是最好的政府，是因為他們雇用真的人類辦事。』Solo盯著Illya脖子上的環，一長串的喋喋不休打在這邊。Illya不帶敵意地瞥了男人一眼。  
  
『像你一樣的人嗎？Cowboy 。』Illya吐出的字句間帶著嘲諷，口氣確強勢不起來。  
  
『磁帶的事情先放一邊，』Napoleon的話中和著另Illya驚訝的憤怒，『我先把你脖子上的東西弄下來。』  
  
『他們會知道的，』Illya馬上就回話了，他搖搖頭『這上面有——』  
  
『你曾經擺脫過它的控制，』Napoleon打斷他，『你有過，記得嗎？你從Vinceguerra的地下室中把我救出來了。』  
  
Illya做了個鬼臉，『它會被生氣的情緒弄混，而在聽到Gaby那番話後... ...』  
  
『這實在是太沒辦法令人接受了！』Napoleon不知道自己為什麼感覺如此沮喪，沒辦法更早就知道Illya一直都被圈著真切讓他感到生氣，即使如果時間點拉前，他也許不會對俄國人放進那麼多情緒。他沒辦法想像有人監控他的想法，以項圈校正他的忠誠意識，他沒辦法想像要每天維持這個會多麼累人，沒辦法去想像Illya所承受的這一切，被個實質的狗項圈栓著。  
  
『之前它從來就不是個問題，』Illya說，在心裡默默加了一句， _在碰上你跟Gaby之前_ ，在這整個該死的任務發生之前，在Napoleon救了Illya一命，而Illya回報他，然後一切過了界之前。Napoleon好奇Illya的上司到底在想什麼，派出一位探員同時把死亡做為威脅繫在他頸子上，又或許這正是他一開始會指任Illya的原因——絕對忠誠，沒有背版的機會。  
  
可惡，Napoleon想要活著，他也想要Illya活著，而他倆都想毀了這該死的磁帶，但只要Illya有背叛的想法，他就會被勒死。  
  
Napoleon，嗚，另一方面來說，到是非常擅長背叛。  
  
『好吧，』他一邊琢磨著各種選項一邊開口『你希望這個磁帶被摧毀嗎？不，別回答這個問題，連想都別想。』他趕緊修正措辭，因為Illya再度被憋成紅色。『你希望，不然幾分鐘前你連口都不會讓我開。好的。』  
  
他深呼吸一口氣，然後果決地點點頭。把Illya的高領毛衣拉回原樣，然後手撫平Illya的頸部，感受Illya的呼吸在自己手掌下起伏。Napoleon捕捉住Illya的視線，無聲地詢問著Illya甚至想就會被緊扼的問題。  
  
Illya終於回應了他的眼神，專注的藍讓Napoleon確信他現在擁有Illya全然的注意力。即使在這樣的狀況下，Napoleon注意到那股專注不是恨或需要，而是一些些使人陶醉的熱切，是對Napoleon誠然的坦白。  
  
Illya從鼻子用力地呼氣著，然後點頭。  
  
這跟平常的任務不一樣，Napoleon不容許任何差錯。  
  
『現在我們這麼做 ，』美國人冷靜淡定地開口了，『我打算燒了這卷磁帶，有鑑於你是個忠心耿耿的KGB，你理所當然地會阻止我。你只要能抓到機會的話大概會把我撕成碎片。畢竟你是KGB最好的探員之一，我只是，在這個事件上稍微搶先了你一步，再怎麼說，我手指可靈巧的很。 』  
  
接著他熟稔地從外套口袋掏出一副制式的警用手銬，把一頭鎖在Illya的手腕上。  
  
Illya身體僵硬了，  
  
『好嗎？』Napoleon對上他正藍的眼睛低喚，Illya的脈搏在他手指下穩健地跳動著。  
  
『你就正巧帶著一副手銬在身上？』Illya乾巴巴地說，聲音底部潛流著Napoleon從沒聽過的窒息感。  
  
Napoleon皺眉，挑起一邊眉毛『你沒有嗎？』他反問道。Illya哼聲，眼神溫和了許多，好像圈在手上的老舊皮革擦去了頸上金屬的尖銳。  
  
『火爐，』Illya對身後點點下巴，Napoleon叱鼻，把Illya銬在壁爐鐵桿上這點子光想就令人起笑，不過聽起來又足夠合理，所以他點點頭，一隻手放在Illya的胸膛上，拉著兩人轉了圈退後到Illya背頂上柵欄為止，不用任何提醒他便曲身蹲下，修長的腿盤在地上，一隻手因為被扣住而拉高。  
  
Napoleon低頭看著這副景象然後鎮住了。Illya看起來不能更好，仍舊危險，但至少平靜許多。Napoleon跪在他面前，淨空思緒，把手銬系得更緊了些，房間裡只有鐵製品嘎嘎作響的聲音。Illya沒有費神去扯動它，只是把頭輕輕地靠上了牆，自由的那隻手指還上手銬邊緣磨蹭。  
  
出於衝動，Napoleon把一隻手放上Illya的頭，指節滑進俄國人細緻的金髮間。令他驚訝的是，Illya默許了他的舉動。  
  
『當我進行這背叛的行為，而你自然地，完全不同意。』Napoleon安靜地說，『我會幫我們倒兩杯飲料，然後強迫你喝下其中一杯。接著我會去找Gaby過來－如果說她還沒有跟Waverly一起離開的話－，然後看她能不能把你脖子上的項圈給解掉，而你將會對我們這些擅作主張無能為力，嗚，畢竟我可能在酒裏下了藥嘛。』  
  
『我回去的時候只會被套上另一個新的。』Illya說，頭往Napoleon手中依慰過去，好似他疲累到再也無法撐起自己。Napoleon理智上知道他不該這麼做，但他想要把Illya綁在身邊，修長的手指沿著Illya頭骨的弧度往下順，感受著Illya脖頸上強韌的肌腱。  
  
『我們會想出法子的。』他說。  
  
『我一開始還蠻喜歡這個的。』Illya咕噥，聽起來受人掌控的感覺使他昏昏欲睡，『不需要去細想任務背後的對錯，一切都很明確，做就是了。』  
  
Napoleon放在Illya髮間的手在未經Illya允許的狀況下收緊了，Illya哼聲，聽起來像是從胸腔內部震出來的共鳴。  
  
『我們會想出法子的。』Napoleon重複，喉頭緊縮，他試著把這股緊繃感驅走。  
  
他還有事情得做。  
  
  
-END


End file.
